


Motherly Hate

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cutting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Incest, Light Bondage, Riding, Violence, blackrom sex, light Orgasm Delay/Denial, light guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our dear hero John Egbert has been captured by the vile Condesce! Left to her mercies what shall he do? Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherly Hate

The Dersite guard slowly pulled the door open, struggling as the old and rusty hinges creaked loudly as if screaming in protest at his urgency. With a short low hammering noise, the door handle gently bumped against the wall, dragging him slightly as he tried to force it back to a more proper position. Once he’d finished, he took a step towards the entrance, bowing in respect and grunting a low ‘Your highness.’ Stepping out of the doorway and into the hallway stood his Queen and ultimate superior, the Black Queen of Derse, or as she preferred to be called Her Imperious Condescension. Or just the Condesce for short. She responded with only an ‘Hmph’, as if the act of merely acknowledging his existence was in itself some spectacular act of magnanimity to him. To most Dersite citizens, it more or less was.

Gracefully she walked into the dank dark hallway, her steps extruding an air of supreme confidence and authority as the small flickers of light wrapped themselves around her body, accentuating her slender hourglass like figure. Every movement of hers, no matter how trivial was meant to both intimidate and attract; her hips swaying side to side in an exaggerated manner while her long toned legs moved in short steps, each one showing their entire length off. Her long luxurious mane bobbed and weaved as it trailed behind her, somehow remaining clean and soft no matter how filthy her surroundings were. 

Once the entire length of her mane had crossed the threshold, the weary guard slammed the door shut, causing a loud thudding noise to alert the prisoners to The Queen’s presence. As she passed each cell, its occupant scatted, each rushing to the back wall in fear. The Condesce was notorious for her cruelty and not even the most enduring of souls wished to be on the receiving end of her terrible wraith. She basked in their terror, grinning that infamous shark toothed smile she was known for. Yet aside from a few cursory glances aimed at random cells she ignored them. For today she had a special guest to visit, and one she held a particular loathing for. With each step she made, each drawing her closer to “his” cell, she felt that same familiar sense of sadism rise within her, causing her to tightly clench her two by three golden trident, turning her knuckles a lighter shade of grey.

She bit her lip in anticipation, imagining all sorts of games and tortures for her special guest. How long had it been that she’d awaited for this moment? Too long she thought, giving out a low malevolent chuckle as she relished the growing bloodlust rising within her. The Condecse began to pant deeply, trying to stem the rapid fire pace of her mind as one new idea rushed into her only to quickly exit. She had so many ideas, so much she wished to try as she made him scream, and it annoyed her to lose track of this or that particularly gruesome punishment. Ultimately though it didn’t matter, her life powers would practically guarantee her all the time she desired or needed to remember them. 

After but a few moments she arrived at his cell door. It was unlike the open bars of the other cells, which were designed to allow it’s prisoner to know what tools they were to be tortured with advance as well as allow her to savor the view if she so wished. No this cell was a solid metal door, blank of any describable feature aside from its striking pitch black coloration that seemed to almost absorb any and all light near it. If this was an intentional feature or just a quirk of its nature, none save for her knew. Irrelevant of its nature, the blackness of the door served a specific and rather useful purpose. Whereas the other cells doors were meant to show it and the other prisoners the full scope of their punishment, this door was meant to be far more sinister. Only the sound and screams of those who resided in this cell were all that ever escaped; a design meant to heighten the already immense fear the locals felt daily. The Condesce found that while letting prisoners know exactly what they were in for tended to be quite satisfying in its own right, the act of letting their imaginations run wild was of far greater sadistic pleasure and she relished to near orgasmic levels the reactions of pure dread she always without fail elicited from them after every torture session. 

She quickly adjusted herself, fixing her skintight wetsuit of any uncomfortable creases, flipping her mane in just the right way, and pushing her bust upwards to make herself appear extra perky. Torture or no she still had appearances to maintain and no matter the activity she was to always look her best. She paced towards the door, standing but a foot from it; she spoke a password to some unseen intercom, causing a red light to sweep over her. After confirming her identity a small clicking noise similar to that of a series of locks being undone was made and slowly the black door slide open. She walked in, a calm grin upon her face. Quietly she rested her trident against the wall adjacent to the door, not wishing to awaken her guest so soon. 

The door behind her shut and locked itself automatically, leaving only a small beam of light hanging over her guest. The room was bare save for a simple light fixture that hung low from the ceiling with a simple drab concrete looking stone floor. The walls were equally drab and featureless save for a few red colored smears and other random stains adorning it. In the very center of the room rested a young looking boy, beaten and bruised with small splotches of blood covering him. He sat upon a simple metal folding chair, a set of rope holding him firmly in place while he was dressed in nothing but a set of cracked and flimsy looking glasses. It was him alright, her “darling baby boy.” Or great grandson apparently in this universe. John Crocker, or John Egbert as he was called now. After so long, The Condesce and her son had been reunited at last.

For a brief moment she simply looked upon him. It had been what? A hundred, perhaps two hundred sweeps since she’d last seen him alive? Or at least a version of him at any rate. The Condesce felt it odd how despite the different universe and upbringing this John was a splitting image of her own, the same hair, build, facial features, even vision problems. She stole a glimpse towards his more private regions, wondering if perhaps this John was exactly as hers was. While she had went to various lengths to torment and break “her” John, she’d never once curiously had attempted to do anything… intimate towards him. Admittedly this rare reservation was born more so of simple disgust at the idea of being with him then at the act itself. As much as Human pregnancy utterly disgusted her, she was no stranger nor adverse to the considerably entertaining and pleasurable parts of the whole act, having thoroughly enjoyed taking part during her trip with the helmsmen and then later her late husband Sassacre.

She moved closer to him, towering less than a foot’s length from him. She gazed more intently at his face, taking in his young and admittedly handsome features. Curiously a thought come upon her, as she looked at him, she began to notice certain similarities to her dead romantic partners. He wasn’t an exact match of either, yet in his own way he carried some passing trace resemblance to the Helmsmen and the Colonel with some unique touches of his own. It was an odd feeling, she still hated him, yet as much as he disgusted her, she was beginning to notice some slight interest towards him. One that was beginning to go beyond just wishing to torture the boy. Exactly what kind of nature, she tried to determine, yet could only continue to stare at the unconscious nude boy before her, trying to make sense of this rather unexpected and annoying feeling welling up within her. Could it be his resemblance to her lovers was causing some old, once dead flame to burn again?

He began to awaken, stirring briefly before raising his head to look around. The Condesce quickly moved to the shadows, hiding out of sight. She wanted to make some sort of first impression on the child, and what better way then to slowly emerge, all intimidating and authoritarian like in stature? John struggled with his arms for a moment, pulling and twisting in a futile hope to free himself before giving up. He looked around once more; calling to anyone he hoped might listen. 

“hello? Where am i? I don’t know who you are or what the hell you want but let me go, i gotta find jade and dave and meet our friends. hello? damnit is anyone listening to me? this is really damn important.” 

Slithering from the blackness like a shark moving to strike, the Condesce moved into the light, grinning menacingly at him while she placed her hands against her hips. “bouy I rather like you were your at.” She said. 

“batterwitch!” John hissed. His face twisting into a snarl.

“one and only shithead.” She said.

“what the hell do you want with me? where’s jade and dave?” He said.

“bitchgurl is on a special leash of mine right about now dont know nuthin about any dave mothaglubber. betides, shouldnt you be all worryin about yourself little shrimp?”

John groaned in frustration, barring his teeth at the Condesce in a threatening manner. She smirked and chuckled in a mocking way at the pathetic attempt to intimidate her. She was the Condesce, the most powerful troll to have ever lived; entire worlds had died by her hand. This kid however was, no matter how powerful, still ultimately just a kid. What could he possibly do to her? As if to answer that very question, John hawked a wad of phlegm at her feet, striking her perfectly glimmering pink shoes. Apparently it seemed he could still annoy her. 

She exploded in a fury of anger in response as such a disgusting insult, her arm snapping at his neck while she held him aloft; her fingers digging into his neck whist her other hand firmly punched his face, shattering what remained of his glasses. She quickly ceased pummeling him, soon noticing the lack of a reaction from him. John opened his eyes and spit out a tooth, this time aiming away from her, though his hate filled snarl still remained in spite of his bruised face. 

Slowly The Condesce lowered him back to the ground, using her life powers to restore his face to normal. She remembered then, why out of all her children in both universes, she had always hated John the most. Why he had always managed to rile her up more than any other. Oh sure Jade could certainly piss her off something fierce, yet her behavior was more like a pathetic game of one-up man ship, and one she’d always lose in the end. No matter how much Jade would anger or upset her, she’d always find the girl’s various attempts amusing to some extent. Like that of a lackluster kismesis trying far too hard to keep their partner’s attentions. 

And Jane? The girl hated her nearly as much, perhaps even more. Yet she was simply too passive and weak willed to be more than an annoyance. Even when she tried her hand at her own little barbs, they never carried enough sting to them to be even worthy of her attention. And Jake? That boy was such a dimwit, he’d hurt himself more than her; why she’d practically cringe every time he’d pull some stunt or something. 

But John, out of all his siblings hated her the most. And she did in turn. Yet curiously he did the least to overtly annoy her, always smiling, always acting all loving and dutiful like a good human son should. She’d slap him, insult him, and kill his dog. But nothing seemed to get to him, every act of abuse only seeming to cheer him up even further. Yet she knew him well. Behind those smiles and the twinkle in his blue eyes, he’d be silently egging her on, practically daring her to do her worst. Yet she never could, she wanted so bad to skewer the little shit like nothing else but she had to restrain her hand for her orders had specifically stated to keep him alive. And that sense of frustration at having to bottle her usually free flowing anger just caused her to despise him even more. 

And here, even in this universe he was just as deviant as ever. That same stupid daring look on his face, that same silent resistance that just so pissed her off. Slowly her hands wrapped themselves around his throat as she slowly panted. She did nothing at first, letting her hands tremble in barely concealed rage as all the memories and all the sweeps worth of built up hatred began to rise up. She could do so much to him in that second. Dear god what sweet suffering she could make him endure, even the tortures the sufferer had underwent would be nothing compared to the sheer agony she could make this little brat feel. Her heart was racing now; it beat faster than when she’d oversaw the execution of the Sufferer, faster than when she’d enslaved Jade and Jane, faster than even when she had first met Lord English. 

An overpowering feeling of raw hate was overcoming her now, yet still she did nothing. She savored and bathed in it, letting it wash over her and rush through every part of her. Yet still she did nothing, her thumbs only managing to press gently against the boy’s windpipe. Why? Why couldn’t she hurt him? She hated him so damn much, and now at last she was free to do whatever she wished to him. So why was it she could do nothing? Her legs began to quiver, and as she continued to pant she took notice of a light dampness running down the inside of her thighs and froze. 

A new thought emerged, could it be that there was more to her hate then she first thought? As she imagined strangling him she felt a heady warmth spread throughout her body, when she pictured his organs hanging loose, she felt her nipples become stiff. She hated him yet as she looked at him more intently, she began to feel something she hadn’t felt before in all her long life. A certain intense caliginous feeling that had eluded her for so many sweeps, she’d forgotten she could even experience it all together. But she was uncertain, if this feeling was what she suspected it to be, then maybe that might explain the tingling sensation in her loins. She gulped, and then took a few deep breaths. If she was right, then what was to come could be the best moments of ashen relations she’d ever experience. The Condesce loosened her grip on John’s neck, and then yanked him towards her face, kissing him deeply. 

She slide her tongue as deep as she could manage, sliding and writhing it along his while she used her fangs to gently stab his lips. She pulled herself free, licking small drops of blood from her lips. John had a look of utter shock on his face, his breath shallow as he struggled to calm himself. The Condesce sat him   
down on the chair, and placed herself on his lap, letting her long legs straddle him. She could feel his cock begin to stiffen and as she pressed her chest against his face, she hitched her pussy against the head of his cock, causing him to gasp. She leaned her arms around him, rubbing and forcing his face into her bust as she rubbed herself against his dick. She pulled his head free and kissed him deeply again, nearly suffocating him with her long tongue as she played with his own. Occasionally she would stop to bite his lips, ears, or gently nick his neck, and each time she would lick up every drop of blood that spilled free. 

John moaned in equal parts pleasure and pain, gasping whenever she’d pressed her folds against his dick, and cringing whenever she’d bite him. His heart was racing now and his body was coated in a thin layer of sweat. As the Condesce grind atop him he could feel the lower portion of her wetsuit damp with her precum. He struggled to pull himself free but every time he tried the Condesce would do something to distract him, biting him or slapping him, kissing him or clenching her toned legs against him. His dick was rock hard and almost pained by her teasing. He wanted to leave yet a hated part of him hoped for her to play with him more. As much as he thoroughly wanted otherwise, he was actually enjoying this, all of this. Even when she hurt him he found it oddly erotic and every time she’d scratch or cut him his dick would twitch. He hated what she was doing to him, and hated her all the more for it.

She kissed him once more, more slowly this time. She chewed gently on his tongue, enough to draw blood, but nothing more. Her fingers played with his hair, twirling each digit in random strands and tugging on them roughly. John could feel her heart beating rapidly and her legs clamp around him. She then pulled herself from him and stood up, frantically searching for something he couldn’t determine. 

Her arms twisted for something on her back and with a relieved look on her, she tugged on a long zipper, causing her wetsuit to loosen. Slowly she pulled herself free, sliding her arms out and letting her perky bust jiggle. She turned to face the door, bending to the floor while she pulled the suit down to her ankles as she presented her toned ass to him. She turned back to him, swaying her hips side to side, letting her breasts bounce and her hair sway. As she walked back to him he could finally get a proper view of her. She had a slender yet toned frame, her midriff possessing a marginally noticeable set of abs and her legs a smooth yet a scarcely muscular look. To him, her body was gorgeous, mixing a perfect blend of form and function into one figure. 

She straddled him once more, giggling in equal parts malevolence and playful teasing. She began to play with his dick again, slapping his head against her and sliding it between her labia as she leaned back, savoring both the feeling of carnal pleasure and how much she was teasing the boy. John struggled to keep his wits about him, the heady feeling of ecstasy and arousal starting to overwhelm him as the Condesce rupped the tip of his cock against her now engorged fuchsia clit. Weakly he pulled on his arm, trying in desperation to do anything, no matter how pointless to free himself. He soon gave up and raised his head. The Condesce was smiling at him, that same hated shark tooth grin of hers mocking him. 

“you like this bitch, you enjoyin the little show im puttin on for ya?” She said, slapping her backhand hard against his face, causing his teeth to rattle. John spit out a glob of blood and teeth, letting it hit her chest. This seemed to only set her off more and she responded by grasping his throat again, this time pressing her thumb against his windpipe, strangling him slightly. She lean towards him then, and keeping her hand affixed to his neck, adjusted his dick, aiming it at her cunt. She jerked it a few times, then after pressing her thumb even more thrust herself on him, letting John fill her.

She moaned loudly in pleasure, clenching herself against his member while she slide up and down in small movements, letting herself feel every inch of him she could as she grinded and rode him. She could feel his dick twitch within her and she sighed deeply in bliss at just how well the boy was spreading her. Her hips slowly began to take a steadier and gradual movement to them, John’s member gliding in and out in one continuous motion as she bounced her hips up and down. She loosened her grip on his neck, John gasping for breath as she placed her now free hand on his shoulder. 

“OooOohhh fuckin shell you little shit.” She moaned under her breath. Her hips swaying up and down as she continued to grind herself on him. Her head was craned back and he eyes fluttered. Small beads of drool fell from her dopy looking grin as she hummed under her breath. John himself was in a daze, his body felt hot and his face sore from her earlier slaps. With every thrust and movement the Condesce made his cock grew more engorged and swollen with lust. He wanted so badly for her to stop and just make him cum already, yet he wanted to enjoy this as long as he could as well. But more than either, he wanted to just be free and help his friends. He strained to keep his head lifted, the waves of pleasure the Condesce’ thrusts made keeping him too weak to resist her. 

He jiggered his arms and shock his head, trying to do anything to clear his head. But the Condesce took notice and would increase her movements, slamming herself down or tighten herself while she impailed herself on him. Every time John would inch closer and closer to orgasm only for the Condesce to slow her pace again and cause his to fade, savoring the act of prolonging her own pleasure while also denying him his. John then gathered enough strength to raise his head just enough to catch a glimpse of her face. As he looked at her he saw he head craned back and her eyes fixed to the ceiling. Quickly he struggled to think up some plan, any while she was distracted that might help him escape. His mind raced, running more on instinct and panic then reason as a desperate idea took shape. John figured his plan was stupid and would probably fail but went along with it anyway, what else could he do at this point?

lunged towards the Condesce’ chest, biting her nipple as hard as he could and grinding it between his teeth. The Condesce surprisingly didn’t stop him, instead howling in both pain and pleasure before speaking.

“oh got some fight left in you huh? fuck that hurt.” She grabbed hold of his hair and pressed him firmly against her chest. 

“do it ) (ARDE-R you little bitch! rip the that thing off make me bleed. HATE- FUCK ME DAMNIT! i wanna fuckin really feel that caliginous hate instead of this fuckin foreplay shit you’ve been pullin on me.”

She undid his rope, letting his arms go free. John immediately punched her as hard as he could manage, leaving a small bruise on her face, he gritted his teeth even harder, feeling small drops of liquid spill into his mouth. The Condesce however just moaned orgasmicly and yanked on his hair, causing him to pull on her skin as she did. His jaw began to hurt in response and he ceased his gnawing, his head jerking back as the Condesce yanked on him again. As he looked he saw he had left very noticeable bite marks on her, she was bleeding slightly as well now, small beads of fuchsia falling down to her midrift. She took a hand to her sore teat and smeared her blood on her finger, raising it then to her mouth to taste herself. She smiled again.

“more. i wanna see more of that.” She hissed.

“FUCK YOU YOU CRAZY BITCH!” John screamed at her, punching her square in the mouth. The Condesce swished around some unknown object in her mouth before spitting a bloody single shark like tooth into her palm. She then smeared her hand along her breasts and stomach, coating herself in her own blood. 

“yes, just like that.” She whispered to him.

John lunged at her, wrapping his hands around her neck and pressing his thumbs against her as firmly as he could. The pair tumbled to the floor, the Condesce falling to her back with John still in her. Her legs hugged him tightly, slamming him into her as he punched and weakly pummeled her. She returned the gesture, scratching and scraping his arms and chest as she forced him to pump into her. John screamed all manner of obscenities at her, cursing her name as he assaulted the vile woman. He did everything he could to hurt her, slamming his fists on her, scratching her, pulling on her hair, but all of it only seemed to rile her up even further. He hated this woman so much now; he wanted to make her suffer, to make her feel some kind of real pain. All thoughts of escape or helping his friends now gone from his mind.

Before long, even that was unimportant. John continued to punch and strike her, shifting between strangling her and bruising her. He was running purely on instinct now, relishing the addictive rush he got as he struck her while she had his engorged cock slam into her. Every thrust into her and every punch sent them both into greater heights of ecstasy and before long the Condesce didn’t even need to force John into her; his hips moving of their own violation now. He shifted his attentions towards his cock now, grasping her hips as firmly while digging his nails into her as well, breaking her skin and causing her to bleed. She shuddered and moaned, arching her back as she spread her legs wide open. John pulled himself out, and then with as much force as he could muster, slammed back into her. 

The Condesce howled, clenching her legs tightly around him again and almost breaking his back in the process. He pulled from her again, thrusting back into her again, this time harder and firmer, and the Condesce screamed louder and more excitedly as well. Soon he was rapidly pounding into her, slamming the entire length of his dick in and out of her with one quick continuous motion. The Condesce continued to moan and scream, scratching and clawing his back to bloody ribbons while she encouraged and egged him on. Relentlessly he fucked her, ignoring how sore his muscles felt, how hot his body and lungs burned, how fast his heart raced, or how his skin stung with pain from the wounds she gave him. All the pain only seemed to accentuate the pleasure he felt and with every extra bruise or cut he received only seemed to push him to even greater heights. He was like a machine possessed of an inexhaustible supply of energy, never once slowing his rapid pace as he fucked her. 

After what seemed some long stretch of eternity, John could finally feel himself close to cumming. His movements started to go slack, and he struggled to keep pace, the tinges of pleasure his dick felt now beginning to hike to overwhelming levels. With one powerful yet awkward thrust he finally lost himself, cumming hard into the Condesce, feeling his dick empty his spunk into her while his intense and powerful orgasm washed over him. He screamed and cursed her name as he did, digging his nails into her as he dragged her hips towards him. The Condesce screamed and howled praises to him. Deeply dragging her nails down his back as her own orgasm finally overpowered her senses. She contracted and constricted herself around him, trying to squeeze every last ounce of sensation and semen she could from him as his cum mixed and mingled with her own genetic fluid. With that she herself lost what little remaining control she still retained and finally came fully as well, spurting a massive torrent of magenta colored fluid and coating the pair in her own material. 

John collapsed over her, his last remaining reservoirs of power fading from him. His body went sluggish and limp and he could do no more than simply lie atop The Condesce. She herself was limp as well; her legs spread open as she weakly tried to move them. She giggled weakly, savoring the afterglow of her orgasm as she pulled John to her face and cuddled him. John was too weak to resist and simply chose to bask in his own as well. 

“fuck. that. was somefin else. shit haven’t had a good lay like that in fuckin ages. now I remember why I didnt ever try to kill you you little fucker.” She panted, holding John close to her. As the afterglow and the rush of adrenaline faded John slowly returned to his senses, the realization of what he’d done finally hitting him.

“what the fuck just happened? did. i. did i really just do all that?” He said. 

“yes you little shit now shut tha fuck up and enjoy this shit.” The Condesce responded, hugging him as if he was some stuffed plush toy from one of Dave’s Bro’s website.

“can I see my friends? I really kinda need to real bad?” He asked. 

“later now let momma enjoy her afterpailing fun.” She said. 

“wait what the fuck do you mean by momma?” John said frantically. 

“exactly what you think it means bouy. you are a mothafucka in the most literal sense.” She said. 

***  
Standing at the entrance, the Dersite guard waited patiently at his post, listening for any potential orders the Queen might order over the intercom. He sighed, looking at his surrounding for anything that might help him stave off his boredom but gave up once he notice none of the prisoners were being rowdy today. 

It was then he heard a loud scream coming from the private cell room The Condesce had entered. He waited briefly for any sign of his Mistress but returned to his watch once none came and wondered just what tortures she was inflicting on the young boy. 

The end.


End file.
